The present invention relates to an outboard motor supporting arrangement designed to prevent water from being splashed on an outboard motor.
A commonly assigned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 129,561 shows an outboard motor supporting arrangement. In this arrangement, the outboard motor is supported through a stern bracket which is fixed to a rear surface of a boat transom, and which is provided with a deflector for regulating a rearward water flow rearward of the transom to improve the stability of the boat and the propulsion efficiency at high speeds.
In this arrangement, however, the water flow flowing along a boat side bends at the side of the transom and strikes against the deflector, so that the water splashes upwardly and dashes against the outboard motor. Therefore, this arrangement is unsatisfactory for the durability of the outboard motor.